Jaune the Puppet Master
by Sostaman sol
Summary: Jaune great-grandfather has past away and now has inherit the title Puppet Master. Jaune now owns puppet that contain the souls of those who has ones live. While try to follow his dream of being a huntsman Jaune has to learn to controls both his puppets and teammates. Can Jaune keeps his puppets safe from those wish to learn the secret of immortally from them.


_Come on Jaune your trying to be huntsman, and what kind of huntsman can't handle a little motion sickness. If you throw up now on your first day in front of everyone then people are going to call you vomit boy and I really don't want that nickname for the next four year_, Jaune thought, as I sit in the deathtrap also call by other whom don't know better an airship, I have one hand on my stomach rubbing it trying to comfort myself and the other tight on top of my trunk to make sure it doesn't move from the shaking of the ship.

_Oh, why did beacon have to be transport student on an airship, any other form of transpiration would have been just fine I wouldn't even mind climbing up to get there but no it had to be the one that get me sick, that means I also have to take the ship to get off of beacon to get vale, just great._

I kind of need to throw up but my aura is helping to lessen the feeling, if not I wouldn't be able to handle the feeing and already have thrown up, probably on someone shoe to make it even more embarrassing. I also can't leave my seat and go to the bathroom in this ship in case my trunk handed down to me by my great-grandfather gets stole or more importantly what inside of it. It not like I am paranoid that people are out to steal my stuff but the things inside my trunk are too important to be left alone. I know that there are too many witnesses to deterrent people from trying to steal it, but I would rather not take the chance just for a little relief.

I try to distract myself by looking around, the even though the airship is one of the big kinds to hold many people here, beacon decide not to full them up with students and make it crowded, like some other places that use airship to transport people they fill it with as much as they could just to save lien.

It may not be full here but there are still many students here, not all of them new some are upper classmen that are coming back form home when they decide to go home over the summer. If I was a little sociable and not scared that I would throw up on them, I would be asking the upper classmen about beacon to get some tips.

As I am looking around, I see many students talking each other, checking that they have everything they need or are just being alone. Some do look nervous but don't look like have motion sickness.

"I guess it just me, I feel so specials." I said sarcastically knowing that reason I want to throw up is because of my nervousness from the first day and my motion sickness is only making it worse.

As I still try to distract myself two girls talking catch my eyes, I'm a little away from them and can't concentrate because of the bile trying to go up my stomate so I'm not getting a good look at them, but one is blond with hair that reaches her waist and the other has black, neck-length hair with dark red at the tips. She also looks younger than most of the students here and look strangely familiar.

They are both talking, the blond one look like she trying to comfort the younger one who look like she trying to hide. They talk until they decide to watch the news, and then an image of a woman interrupts the news broadcast, she looks like someone who could be a teacher and she might be telling us that we're about land because I would be the airship slow down.

As the deathtrap, I mean airship land and the doors open I get up and pick up my trunk, it's a little heavy but with my aura infuse strength, the same one which I use to beat grimm that are bigger than me, I can easily lift it up. The problem is that it big so it hard to see in front of me and not easy to get a handle on it, and I could be a little clumsy, not as much like my family like to tease but the trunk is old and could break so that why I must move carefully, and also I don't think they would appreciate me dropping them. I always kind of want to put wheels and a handle on it but like I said its old and it will ruin its monetary value, not that I plan to sell it and my great- grandfather made it so I would to keep it the same as it original was

After getting past students and off the bullhead I finally look and see Beacon academy, it is as beautiful and majestic as I read about. I know my family doesn't want me to be here especially my dad, but this is the only place where I can achieve my dream to be huntsman and honor my family name. I know that my transcript is fake and if I get caught, I would be sent to prison but I am not to worry about getting caught with my aura that I have been told is lot more than other my age and with the training they have given me I am confident that no one would think I don't belong here. What I am worry about is if people find out the secret that is in my trunk, then going to prison will be the least of my worry's.

As I was still looking and appreciate beacon that when I hear a noise that sounded like an explosion that got me worried was there someone fighting already or somebody semblance that can make explosion ether way I better avoid whatever cause it because I may not get hurt with my aura protect me but it may damage my trunk and hurt them. As I look to see where the sound came from, I see that it came from a crater, with the same black, neck-length hair girl from before and she look like she with white hair girl. They both look like they are arguing for a minute until a black hair girl with a bow come and she starts talk to the white girl and I think she said something to piss her off because she stomps her feet and storms off. After the white girl leave the little girl start to try to talk to the girl with the bow only to see that she already leaving as well then put her hood up. Realizing that she is alone I start to head over there to her to see if she wants help, out of that crater and because I can't help but think she feels familiar.

/

"It hasn't been one day, and you already made an enemy, what a great first day" Ruby said to herself sarcastically as she sits alone in a crater.

Ruby was angry and she had every right to be, first her sister abandons me, and next I bump into some princess or heiress or whatever her title is and then she put very explosive dust in my nose make me sneeze causing the dust to explode and make crater. I almost can't believe she is a schnee because shouldn't she know everything about dust and know not to wave around dust like that even I know not to do that. Next, she starts to yell at me like it my fault we exploded and then some black hair girl with a bow come and said somethings that make the schnee girl so angry that she leaves. Just as I was about to thanks the girl for making the crabby girl leave, I see that she also leaves as well, she could have a least gave me her name.

"I should of stay at signal, at least that was familiar" Ruby said sadly while she pulls her hood up, not because she was sad and if someone said that she was then they were liars and the real reason was because she didn't want anyone to see her face and recognized her as the girl who blow up.

"Hey, would you like some help" she hears a voice behind her that sound like a boy. She turns around to see who it was, and she saw someone holding a trunk bigger than the ones the schnee girl had that was holding her dust, the trunk covers like half his body and block his face. The boy put down his trunk allowing me to see his face, he has blue eyes and blond hair, and starts to extend his hand to me offering to pick me up. I accept because he seems nice.

"Thanks for the help "

"Are you alright, how did the explosion happen?"

"Some crabby girl, I mean a really nasty girl was carelessly waving around dust make it exploded, but I didn't get hurt to bad. "

"That good then, oh yeah, the name Jaune Arc short, sweet and ro... you know what just call me Jaune."

O.k, Jaune, my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose"

The conversation turns into an awkward silent nether knowing what to say next.

_Come on Ruby, Jaune could potentially be your firth friend in Beacon don't screw this up _Ruby thought

"We should head for Beacon Jaune, so we don't end up late"

Oh, yeah right" jaune then pick up his chest and we both start to head for beacon

The silent appears again while they walking to Beacon

_OH, why did talking have to be so hard, why can't people be as easy as weapon, __**wait**__ my weapon._ "So, this is my baby crescent rose she is a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe". Jaune adjusted himself have a see and look both amaze and confuse at what he saw "It's also a gun." I explained knowing that sadly not many people were as inform about weapon as she was." so, where is your weapon Jaune is it in the trunk. "

"No, my weapon is right here." Jaune put down his trunk, and took out something from his waist, it was sword in it sheath, then jaune took out his sword from it sheath showing that is was a simple longsword and it sheath transform into a shield." This is my weapon Crocea Mors and it has been passed down to me from my great-great-grandfather."

_I wonder how many battles this sword has been through _ruby thought as see saw that even thou it looks brand new it still had several nicks on the blade and scratches signaling it long history. "wow Jaune your weapon looks amazing, not many people use the classic as their weapon."

"Thanks Ruby"

"If your weapon right there then what in the trunk?" ruby ask because she knew Jaune's weapon wasn't the type to use dust so it won't have that and most people would just let the Beacon attendants handle their luggage like she did, so it might be something personal to him ,realizing she many have ask a personal question she quickly said ." You don't have to answer that if you don't want to"

"It's just where I hold my puppets."

"Your puppets?" Ruby got a better a look at the trunk and saw that it looks old and worn out but still looks like it could last a couple more years. She also saw many stamps on it that has the name of place from all around Remnant, it even had a stamp from Mantel.

_How old is this trunk? _Ruby thought, she made not be the best at history but knew Mantel was a kingdom that existed 100 years ago, now it's called Atlas. Ruby then got a look at the front of the trunk and saw engraved in it that it said puppet master on it.

"Yes, they use to belong to my great-grandfather, but he handed them down to me after he passed away."

"Was your great-grandfather a puppeteer."

"Yeah, he was, and he was a pretty good one, he used to travel across Remnant and have puppet shows, he also taught me how to control puppets but I am nowhere near as good his so the only ones I really know how to control are the ones right here" jaune then patted his trunk

"Then is it alright if I can see your puppet" realizing she may had asked a personal question again, she said "You don't have to show me if you don't want to"

"No, it alright it just I'm worry that you might explode again and damage them "Jaune said jokingly

"Hey, that wasn't my fault"

"I know, it just that I got quite a few puppets and it might take awhile to show you all of them so let go to the auditorium first to make sure we don't get there late, then I could show you without worry" Jaune then pickups his trunk.

"Jaune would you like some help, it must be hard to walk while carrying that"

"Its fine Ruby, I have practice carry this, so following you will be easy"

"Wait, following me, I've been following you"


End file.
